Rainbow FantasyCraft
This is a mod that adds many mobs and bosses. The name sounds like a girly anime for irony; does anyone want to admit that they're getting owned by a mob from Rainbow FantasyCraft? lol. Difficulty Configs There are five difficulty levels that you can set when making a world. These effect the health and power of the mobs from this mod. Fresh: For players just starting out. Even the hardest of bosses isn't too much harder than an Iron Golem. Light: For players who aren't veterans, but who aren't noobs either. Bosses are still fairly powerful, but you can fight them with the right tools without much trouble. Experienced: For more experienced players. Normal mobs from this mod become more dangerous, and some bosses are comparable to a Mutant Enderman or even harder. This and Light are the standard levels. Veteran: For veterans. Even the very easy mobs are more powerful than most vanilla mobs, and you'll be spending your first night holed up in a cave. Bosses are almost always at least powerful as a Mutant Enderman, and many can even rival Orespawn's mobs. God: For absolute Minecrafting beasts. Only some mobs (mostly bosses) are affected by this. You become locked on Hard if you choose this mode, and bosses become flat-out insane. Also a thing to note is that some mobs have rare spawns in which they get special powers. Also, mobs have a damage cap for how much damage they can take in one attack, to prevent you from bring a Kiryu into the fight and owning everything. Mobs Here are the mobs! The values for each slash are for respective difficulties (for Experienced, use every third value, for example). Remember that not all mobs have God tier! Viceroy HP: 10/30/35/50/100 Status: Normal enemy Damage: 2 (butterflies), 10/20/30 seconds of Poison I (powder) Speed: 2 blocks per second Hostility: Hostile. Attacks: Summons in butterflies. They have 5 health and will fly around and hurt you. It will spawn in a butterfly every 4/(difficulty level). Viceroy can also attack you with a cloud that gives you poison. Appearance: A woman in a green cloak with orange hair. Butterflies look like monarchs. Crazy Villager HP: 10/20/30/40/110 Status: Normal enemy Damage: 1/2/2/3/4 (close attack), 1/3/4/6/9 (emerald attack) Speed: 3 blocks per second Hostility: Attacks when you attempt to trade with it. Attacks: Will either bump into you, dealing damage and spilling a random item from your inventory on the ground, or throw an emerald (actually a retextured arrow). Appearance: Like any other villager until you get it angry. After that, its eyes become huge. Villager Fighter HP: 10/25/30/40/80 Status: Normal enemy. Damage: 2/5/7/9/12 Speed: 3 blocks per second. Hostility: Neutral. Attacks: Attacks you with a sword. Appearance: Like a villager in iron armor. Bridge Troll HP: 10/40/50/60/100 Status: Normal enemy Damage: 2/6/8/9/12 Speed: 1 1/2 blocks per second Hostility: Hostile. Spawns only under Bridges. Attacks: Melee attack. Appearance: A guy with a suit and a trollface mask on. Herobrine HP: 30/80/100/125 Status: Mini-Boss Damage: 2/7/8/10 Speed: 4 blocks per second, can teleport Hostility: Hostile. Spawns only in Black Caves. Attacks: A red blast of power. It works like an arrow, except it deals the damage listed above. Herobrine can shoot 1 blast per second. He can also teleport behind you. Appearance: You do know what Herobrine looks like, right? Trivia If I edit this many times, it is because I am taking breaks to play levels in Stepmania, NOT badgehunting. I do not intend to badgehunt. Category:Planterobloon's mods Category:Mobs Category:Mods